Zuri's nightmares
by loveyy12
Summary: Luke rapes Zuri. After that, he forces her to take part in his little sex games. Full of SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Zuri's nightmares**

_It was December 6, 2011, that's the date all of Zuri's nightmares started happening._

"I gotta go Zuri, but fun teaparty!"

"Ok, bye Emma!"

"Hey guys," Jessie said walking in Zuri's room.

"Hi Jessie!"

"Well, your parents gave me the day off, so I'm going to the park, and Ravi decided to tag along with Mr. Kippling."

"Ooo! Can I come?"

"Sure Emma, I'll take me day off with you, and Ravi, and . What about you Zuri?"

"No thanks Jessie, Milly the mermaid doesn't like the sun."

"Ok then, Luke is in his room, if you need anything he is watching you. Okay?"

"Okay, bye Jessie."

"Bye Zuri." Jessie, Emma, Ravi, and Mr. Kippling walked out of the building and over to the park.

"Zuri, Zuri wake up." Luke said trying to wake up his little sister.

"What Luke? I was taking a nap!" Zuri complained.

"Want to play a game?"

"What game?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"It doesn't have a name, but it's just like simon says, doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yeah, let's play!"

"Okay, first lay down on your bed." Zuri climbed up on her pink bed and layed down.

"Now what Luke?"

"Be very queit and don't make a sound. Okay?" Zuri nodded. Luke climbed up on the bed next to her and put his hand on her stomach. He slid his hand under her shirt and dragged his hand up to her chest. She giggled because it tickled. He put his hand on her breast. She shot up.

"Luke! What are you doing?"

"Zuri, what did I say? No talking, now we have to start all over again." He started a different way this tine. He pulled her pants down, leaving her in her white underwear. But not for long. He pulled down her underwear and took off her top. He just stared at his little sister. He got on top of her and crashed his lips onto hers.

"Luke, I don't know how to kiss."

"It's okay, I'll do it. Open your mouth, and just let our tounges play with eachother, alright?" She nodded and opened her mouth. He slid in tounge in and they kissed. He broke the kiss, but just for a second. He took off his clothes, and got back on top of her. He started kissing her again and dry humped her. Slamming his sweaty body on top of hers.

"Oww Luke, don't do that!"

"Shut up Zuri!" He brought his face down to her opening and started licking her outside. He put his tounge into her and a tear escaped her eye.

"Luke, I don't want to play this anymore." He ignored his little sister's crying and kept doing what he was doing. He couldn't take it, his member started getting hard.

**_Suck it, suck it, suck it._** He kept saying to himself. He brought his hand down to his penis and stroked it. He started pumping harder and faster, until a white substance came out of him. He was kind of excited that he cummed for the first time. He brought his penis up to Zuri's face, and her eyes bugged out.

"Zuri put this in your mouth and suck it, like your sucking something from a straw." She shook her head no, and he forced her mouth open. "Now you bite this and watch what happenes, okay?" Zuri started crying and put his dick into her mouth, she started licking it, but Luke didn't like it. "Suck it!" She obeyed and started sucking his cock. All thoughts escaped Lukes mind and he just enjoyed this feeling. He had never felt anything soooo good before. "Ye, yeah, just like th,that Zur, Zur, Zuri." He panted. As she tried to pull away, he grabbed her face and squeezed it. "Don't stop." She continued for about another 10 minutes. He flipped them and now she was on top. He made her slide down on his dick. Before he knew it, he popped her cherry and all 6 inches was inside her. He fucked her faster and faster, and screams of pain escaped her mouth. He fucked her but then heard thefront door open.

"Oh well Mr. Kippling, I'm sure you'll find love another time." Ravi said.

"It wasa plastic dinosaur Ravi."

"Jessie, don't make fun of love!" Luke quickly got dressed and ran out of Zuri's room. Zuri got dressed and lay in her bed, in lots of pain. That night, December 6, 2011, all Zuri;s nightmares began. Her nightmares of Luke coming back in, and trying new things.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story was originally going to be one chapter, but so many people wanted more! So i decided to write another chapter. I decided that i may add some more chapters, but my rule is: If no one reviews, no chapter. **

**If i do add more chapters, each one will contain a sex scene.**

**I wrote this is 5 mins so sorry if it isn't good, tell me if you want more. Reivew!**

**And Zuri's first nightmare is in this chapter too! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Zuri was sitting in the living room watching some TV. She laughed at the funny TV characters as she heard footsteps come down the stairs. It was Luke. He walked right over to the couch and sat next to her. Zuri scooted away from him and he scooted closer.

Luke put his hand on Zuri's thigh and slid it under her purple skirt. Zuri tried to move, but she couldn't. Luke pushed her panties to the side and stuck two fingers inside of her. Zuri screamed out in pain, she couldn't take this. When she tried to use her hands to push them away, Jessie and Ravi held her arms back.

"Jessie!" Zuri yelled, pleading for her to help.

Luke took his fingers out of her and liked the juices off of them. "Emma!" he yelled.

Emma walked into the living room holding a small silver packet. She threw it to him and he caught it. He slipped out of his jeans and slipped the condom over his erection. Jessie and Ravi still held her arms back as Emma tied Zuri's legs to the couch. Luke came back over and easily slid into her wet pussy. Zuri screamed.

"Zuri! Wake up! It's just a dream," Jessie's comforting words said to the younger girl. Zuri looked around, she was in her room, safe. "What were you dreaming about?" Jessie asked.

"Nothing," Zuri replied, an aching between her legs from when Luke fucked her this morning.

Zuri lay back down in her bed as Jessie made her way out.

The next morning Zuri woke up around 10 am. She dressed in her favorite blue dress and black boots. She combed her hair and made her way downstairs. There was a note on the kitchen counter.

_Zuri,_

_Bertram has the day off, ran to the store with Emma and Ravi, Luke said he'd stay home to watch you._

_-Jessie_

Zuri gulped at the note. Luke was home with her. She would just stay away from him. "Ice cream for breakfast!" she yelled and ran to the refrigerator. She took out the tub of strawberry ice cream and put some in a bowl for herself.

She walked into the movie theater and took a seat. She saw Luke. "Zuri! Hey!" he smiled sitting down next to her. Just as she stood up to leave he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Luke quickly grabbed the handcuffs him and Ravi used to play cops and robbers. He snapped one onto her wrist and the other onto the chair.

"You're making this too easy," he said pulling up her dress. He quickly pulled her panties down and looked at her pussy. "Damn," he muttered. Luke looked at the bowl of ice cream in her hands. He grabbed it and took the spoon. He put the cold spoon on her pussy, leaving some ice cream there.

Luke brought his face down to her and licked it off, only to put more there. He took her folds and held them apart as he stuck his tongue in her.

"Stop!" she cried.

"Shut up," he said slapping her vagina. She yelped at the sting that followed the smack. Luke brought his face back down and licked her core. Shivers went up Zuri's spine.

_This wasn't as bad as yesterday,_ she thought.

Luke kissed her down there and stared sucking. Zuri closed her eyes tight and one tear ran down her cheek. Luke brought more ice cream on her vagina and sucked it off her. Zuri looked down at her brother, what was he doing to her?

Moments later, something happened to Zuri, something that never happened before. She felt her hips buck and her legs stiffened. All of a sudden she felt _really good _down there. "Uhhhh," escaped her lips.

"I knew you'd like that," Luke smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Luke had finished, Zuri sat there astonished. What was that? Luke stood up from in front of her and smirked. Should she ask him? No, that would be weird. Zuri took a deep breath, trying to get her breathing even. She broke eye contact with him and ran to the nearest bathroom. Zuri locked the door and pulled her underwear down, sitting on the toilet. Looking in her underwear, she saw a little bit of dried blood. A whimper escaped her lips, that was from when Luke had sex with her.

She wiped herself and washed her hands before walking out. "Jessie!" She exclaimed, walking into the living room and seeing Jessie coming off the elevator.

"Hey Zuri," Jessie smiled and hugged the small girl. "You feeling better from your dream?"

Zuri nodded and looked down. "I'm gonna go up to my room," Zuri took off up the stairs and ran to her room. She made sure she locked her door before taking her clothes off and standing in front of her full-size mirror. She took a good look at herself.

"I have small boobs," she mumbled. "Not as big as Jessie though." She sat on the floor and spread her legs apart, inspecting her lady parts. Never had she known that she could feel pleasure from down there. She looked closely, trying to see everything she had there.

Nervously, she took her index finger and pushed it into her hole. It felt weird. The way her walls wrapped around her finger, she could feel her insides. She quickly withdrew her finger, not liking the way it felt. However, when she slowly pulled it out, she felt something good.

Wanting to feel it again, she inserted her finger back into her vagina, and pulled it back out slowly, but not all the way out. Then back in, and out, so on and so forth. Her eyes closed and her mouth parted, why did this feel so good?

"Uhh," she moaned quietly. Zuri started finger-fucking herself faster. Her back arched and she squeezed her middle finger into her too. "Oh my god," she breathily whispered. Her breathing quickened and she became sweaty. Forgetting there was a mirror in front of her, she opened her eyes and looked at her reflection. She looked down to where her fingers were. She watched herself withdraw and re-insert her fingers into her vagina.

Moments later, she felt the same feeling from earlier with Luke. Her heart was pounding and she felt amazing down there once again. Something happened inside of her, and the result was all over her two fingers. She looked at it and wiped it on her carpet. Whatever that stuff is, it's gross.

"Zuri?" she heard a knock at her door.

"Hold on!" she exclaimed, grabbing her clothes and putting them on as fast as she could. She ran to her door and opened it, seeing Luke there. "What?"

"Why are you breathing so fast?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

"I know why," he said, "you played with yourself didn't you?" Suddenly, she felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment. She shook her head quickly. "Liar," he spat.

Luke shut the door and locked it behind him. Zuri became scared instantly. Why was he locking the door?

"I have a problem, and you're going to help me take care of it okay?" he said. He pulled his pants down, and wasn't wearing any underwear. His dick slowly sprung out, as hard as a rock. He grabbed it and stroked himself once. "See what I'm doing?" he demonstrated himself masturbating. "Do it." He let go of his dick and waited for Zuri to take a hold of it.

"No," she whimpered, tears in her eyes.

"No?" Luke repeated. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to grab it. "Do it now, or else."

A tear rolled down her face as she slowly stroked Luke, like he showed her.

"T-that's it baby girl," his eyes closed. "Make your hand a little tighter." She did as told, scared shitless. "Fuck," he mumbled. Zuri took this time to look down at the thing in her hand. It was fat, that was for sure. And hairy, really gross. It was hard for some strange reason that she didn't understand.

"Zuri," Luke moaned. "That feels really good, really g-good. Go a bit faster." She moved her hand fasted on him, gripping it a bit tighter, he seemed to like it as he moaned in response. "Ooh, god. Yes, uh, Z-Zuri, I'm gonna cum. Take you other hand and take you th-thumb," he swallowed, "and make circles on the head."

Zuri did what Luke said and he bit down on his lip. Suddenly, something shot out of the hole on him. It happened a second time, more of the white substance shooting out onto her. She felt his penis go soft in her hand now.

"Holy shit, that was hot," Luke smirked.


End file.
